


Advice

by ForgottenDream12



Series: The Worst STD Ever [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12
Summary: He really couldn’t believe how much he messed up when all he wanted was some damn advice.Prompt: road to hell is paved with good intentions





	Advice

I

All Steve had wanted to do was get some relationship advice. Sam had been very unhelpful and he had few friends that he could turn to. Sharon had said that they would always be friends no matter how bad they were together as a couple. He took her up on her olive branch and called her. He was standing over the Manhattan skyline setting a time to meet up when he sensed someone come into the kitchen. “It’s a date then, Sharon.” With that he hung up his phone call and turned to greet whoever had walked in. It was Tony and he couldn’t help but smile at him.

Sharon’s advice had been fairly unhelpful too. She had no clue about how to change a Friends with Benefits relationship around to a real one, especially without it being picked up on. It just wasn’t something she’d had to deal with before, but talking about it with someone that didn’t laugh at his predicament was nice. He still couldn’t wait until Tony got back into town though. The way the man had left the tower earlier that day hadn’t felt nice. Steve really needed to figure out what he would say to him next time they saw each other.

2

The next time he saw Sharon they had met up for coffee so he could tell her about Tony’s arrival back into the Tower. It had been pretty damn great, even if he had to cut their session down short because Tony had looked so tired. He hadn’t even gotten the cock cage on him first to at least keep his stimulation down to a manageable degree. He would have felt bad if it hadn’t felt so good. The only problem was that he was still unsure about how to move their relationship forward.

Sharon had told him she might have something to help with that. “Magazines, Steve. They have all kinds of relationship advice. Most of it sucks because it’s so outrageous but your situation is pretty outrageous, so…” Steve was skeptical about this working at all but he was willing to try anything at least once if it was possible that it could help him and Tony. “I have tons at my house. Don’t ask why, but you can study them if you want.”

Steve took her up on that offer but wasn’t willing to bring any of them back into the tower with him. “What if Tony sees them, Sharon?!” So he had stayed at her house much longer than he anticipated and he still hadn’t found anything useful in the magazines. He had already tried his seduction jeans and really that just lead to more amazing sex. Looking good was not the situation here. When Sharon finally kicked him out he headed back to the tower with no new information to help him.

3

Tony had broken their arrangement up. If that wasn’t terrible enough he was avoiding him too. He had gotten so depressed about the whole situation that he had called Sharon hoping she could help cheer him up. She had brought a tub of ice cream over to ‘help him mope’ and they were putting it in the freezer to chill when Steve finally broke. “Why can’t we even be friends anymore, Sharon? I love him so much and…I just feel terrible that he doesn’t even want me as a friend now.”

Sharon had really done her best to help him out and afterward he could see how Tony could misunderstand things he supposed. She had patted his hands, completely unsure how to help him out when her relationship with Maria was going so well. That, of course, was when Tony had come in and seen the together. He really couldn’t believe how much he messed up when all he wanted was some damn advice.


End file.
